Strange Confession
by thornsxx
Summary: When Sam and Dean find out that the trickster "Gabriel" is up to no good they try to stop him. But Sam get trapped by Gabriel and Gabriel confesses his feelings towards Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Since I am not up to date with the series, this is not based around season eight, but before it. I'm currently on season 7 but I want this to be a Sabriel so here we go! After they figure out that the trickster is actually Gabriel. Thanks. (Not actually my first fan fic but first for SPN)

It's been a while since they have seen the so called "trickster" but in this case, it seemed like it could be him. With silly "pranks" on people, it seems like only he would do that.

Sam and Dean were in the impala driving to their destination. Dean listening to the music that Sam hated. Sam looked through the window, watching cars pass by. Dean was being silly, jamming to his music while driving was too childish for Sam. They stopped at a motel for a temporarily settlement for their job.

"Hey Sam, you hungry? I'm going to go get me a burger!" Dean chuckled.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. You can go while I load the guns."

"Well okay then." Dean grabbed the keys and headed for the door. "You know what to do when you get into trouble."

"Yeah, yeah call you. It's not like it's the first time you left me alone. Go on Dean I'll be fine." Sam shooed away Dean and Dean left without another word

Sam was loading the guns when the TV turned on by itself. Sam looked at it strangely and put down the gun. He slowly went towards the TV to examine it, but was very careful. He put his finger to the TV screen and his finger seemed to go inside of the TV. His eyes opened wide and he stepped away from the TV but as he did, it seemed as if it was sucking him in. Sam tried to run to the table to reach for his phone but failed as he was sucked into the TV.

Sam looked around the place, there was a strange setting. It was all black and white so it must be a show from back in the days. He looked at himself wearing a suit with a hat to match and a pipe in his mouth. There was a letter on the table and Sam picked it up. He opened the letter and read what was inside.

"Hey Sam, guess what? It's your good pal Gabriel still doing tricks. Wondering why you and not Dean? Well you'll figure out why if you choose to come to this certain little place for us to talk. No tricks, guns, and Castiel! I don't want him poofing here and ruining it! You have 5 minutes to think about it and only 5 so use it wisely. Until then! Tootles Sammy!"

Sam stared and sighed, "I have nothing to lose, so why not?" He sat there waiting in the black and white room for 5 minutes to pass. When it did there he was standing in a restaurant in a tux in front of Gabriel.

"Good of you to join me Sammy! I have been waiting for your arrival!"

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam sat in front of Gabriel and stared at him with confusion. "What's all this for?"

"What's it for? It's for you Sam!" Gabriel winked at Sam but Sam was still confused.

"Are we still in the TV?"

"Of course not Sam, I didn't think you would like it so we are in Spain!"

"Spain? As in the real country Spain, were there is salsa dancing and-?"

Gabriel cuts off Sam by covering his mouth. "Yes it is Sam, don't get too over excited." He chuckled and sat back in his chair as the food arrived.

Sam eyed the food as it arrived in front of him. He was tempted to try it but he didn't know what Gabriel did to it so hesitated. Paella looked delicious with the shrimp surrounding the bowl. The rice and the fish looked absolutely amazing! The Spanish tortillas and bruschetta looked too tempting to ignore. Sam grabbed the fork and knife and started eating. Gabriel looked pleased and continued to eat his meal. After a while of eating, Sam was troubled. Gabriel wanted to talk to him right? So why was he waiting?

"Uh, Gabriel…you called me here. I think I should know why you want me here. And why did you pick a place like this?

He laughed and wriggled his eyebrows at Sam. "I was waiting for you to say something. The food was that good huh?" He chuckled more than stared at Sam. "Sam I have been waiting to tell you this," He stood from the table and went close to Sam. Sam stepped back a little and eyed Gabriel.

"A little too close don't you think?" His heart started to beat an uncontrolled beat. His face flushed pink as he stared at Gabriel's eyes. They were so filled with lust.

"I think, not close enough. If by now you don't know my intentions then you really are oblivious Sam Winchester."

He inched closer and closer to Sam, till the point that Sam could feel the angel's breath go onto his face. It smelled like sweet candy and sugars of all sorts. Sure Sam was a lot bigger than Gabriel but something felt as if he was completely incapable of controlling himself around him. Strange feelings slowed around him as he tried to grasp what exactly he was trying to feel. The atmosphere in the room changed, it was no longer fun and games anymore and the room was completely empty. Confused and a little scared, he backed away from him.

"Oh Sam you look so adorable right now! I could just eat you up! I know you feel confused, but there's no need for your silence. You can talk to me if you want!"

Gabriel quickly grabbed Sam's face. He stroked his fingers on his cheek as Sam's face deepened in color. Sam quickly stepped away grabbing his face were Gabriel had touched him.

"STOP IT GABRIEL! Don't mess around with me like this! Trickster or not! Leave me alone and stop playing around like this with me!"

Sam almost fell back, and then Gabriel changed the place again. The place had a friendlier atmosphere but that didn't change the fact that Gabriel was trying to pull a move on Sam. Sam ran up the stairs before Gabriel could do anything and shut himself in a door. When he turned around there he was, with a rose in his mouth. Gabriel looked at Sam and how he was sweating. His body was pressed up against the door, it really turned Gabriel on. Seeing Sam so defenseless was so cute.

Sam had no idea why he was up against the door, he had faced worse things right? Why did his heart beat so fast when Gabriel just looked at him? Just when he was going to open the door to escape again, Gabriel flung him to the bed.

"Sorry Sammy can't let you go so fast! I still haven't told you why I want you here."

He sat on the bed with Sam. Sam quickly got up but didn't sit next to him.

"I have a feeling of what you want to do…" Sam looked around to see if there was any place to run. He was outmatched. "Just tell me so I can go."

Although Sam said that he knew Gabriel wouldn't let him go so he sat there and waited for him to speak.

**Continuation will be later hope you like it so far**


	2. Confession

"Sam, let me get straight to the point." He went really close to Sam and whispered into his ear. "Sam…I love you, I want you to say that you love me too." He said is a soft tone trying to sound seductive.

Sam's face went extremely red; he almost fell off the bed. Gabriel grasped onto Sam and pinned him down on the bed and smiled.

"You're not getting away this time! Come on Sam! It's not like I'm going to rape you!"

Sam didn't say anything, he really couldn't. It was strange but not like you would expect Gabriel to be normal. Was this how he confessed to everyone he "liked"?

Before Sam could speak Gabriel gave him a sweet tender kiss. His lips were like a sweet mixture of candy. Sam pulled away with his face flushed.

"G-Gabriel! Huh…don't do that…please"

He wanted it. He could call Dean for help but for some reason he was being pulled into this sensation.

"Sammy don't do this to yourself, you never know if you don't try…I'm sorry this didn't really go that well." He looked down to the bed. He felt bad for doing this to Sam. From being on earth has taught him some things as it did his brother Castiel. He felt angry at times and he felt lust but love was this new feeling that he had developed since he met Sam. Since his stupid brother Dean was in the way, he felt he couldn't do anything.

Sam looked over to Gabriel. Gabriel was lost in his own thoughts, this was his chance to leave and call for Dean. The angel was confused with his new developed feelings so he had a chance to leave. But even though he had the sudden urge to run, he couldn't. He felt sympathy for the angel. He tried to shrug off the feelings he was having but he couldn't, he felt sorry and wanted to make him feel better.

"Gabriel…"

Gabriel looked at Sam with a confused face.

"Gabriel I'm sorry, I forgot that you were an angel and you really don't know how to love or anything like that. It's just that, it's hard right now and I feel that everything is after me."

"Huh, I understand-"

He didn't finish his sentence. Sam placed a small kiss on his lips and it was his turn for his face to flush pink. Gabriel was shocked and looked at Sam. He didn't expect a kiss from Sam but more of trying to escape again.

"No Gabriel, you don't understand. I can tell you don't know what love is, and it takes a while for people to know also even though they always claim to know what it is. Gabriel, if you want the key to my heart you need to know what I like."

He moved closer to Gabriel, face to face. Both of their faces were flushed. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other; looking at their expressions, both not believing what Sam said.

Gabriel decided to break the silence.

"So, you'll give me a chance? You'll give this poor angel a chance at your heart? I'll spend an eternity looking for that key; I really need you with me." He gently put a hand onto Sam's cheek and stroked it gently.

Sam closed his eyes and felt the warmness of his hand lightly touching his face.

"Yes Gabriel, I suppose I can give you a chance." He opened his eyes and smiled lightly. "Who knows, it might be easier than you think."

Sam kissed Gabriel once again and Gabriel returned the sweet kiss. Both were falling for each other slowly. Their hearts were pounding against their chests as their bodies touched each other. The sweet kiss turned into a kiss of passion. Their tongues touching each other, exploring each other's mouth. Gabriel began taking off Sam's clothes and Sam did the same to Gabriel. They took a brief moment to admire each other's bodies.

"Nice body Sam, best looking one I have seen." He licked his lips then began kissing Sam's body.

Sam moaned and smiled with every kiss. He wrapped his legs around Gabriel's body urging him to do more to him. As experienced as he was, Gabriel spread open Sam's legs and licked down in between his thighs down to his sweet spot. Their hearts were beating faster, the bliss that they were in felt wonderful. Gabriel grabbed Sam's chest squeezing it. He licked up from his sweet spot to his delicate nipples.

"Oh Gabriel!" Sam was getting restless. He had never done it with another man before and never thought it would happen. Gabriel once again kissed him with a sweet tender kiss.

"Sam…I love you, I want you to know that. You may not think that I do not know what love is but I have seen it before. And I get envious and I want it badly, the same feeling that you humans have. I want to experience it with you.

Sam looked at Gabriel, he saw his face how he meant every word that came out of the angel's mouth. Gabriel lay on the bed next to Sam. Sam put his head on Gabriel's chest and hugged him tight. Maybe once, once in his lifetime he could be in a happy relationship that would last a lifetime. Although his lifespan wasn't much, maybe if this relationship worked out, he could be happy. He would have to tell Dean that he was gay and that he was dating the arch angel Gabriel but it would be fine. He hugged Gabriel a little tighter.

"Gabriel"

"Yes Sam?"

"Promise you won't leave me as long as I live?"

Gabriel smiled but didn't answer. He knew his life would be in danger now that he fell in love with a Winchester. He kissed Sam's head for the answer.

**Okay hoped you like this! I hope to continue this with Sam telling Dean about how he falls in love with Gabriel. Let us see how that goes. Thanks for the positive reviews and favorites! There's more to come!**


	3. Is This Love?

After a while Sam and Gabriel woke up and got dressed. A lot had happened and they were exhausted. Gabriel placed a soft kiss onto Sam's forehead then grabbed his hand. Sam returned to the motel that Sam was staying at. They were in front of the motel and they both had to be somewhere.

"Goodbye Sam, I'll see you soon. If you need me just pray and I'll try my best to come."

"Thanks Gabriel, I guess I'll see you soon." Sam smiled shyly and hugged Gabriel quickly.

"Not so fast Sam." Gabriel grabbed Sam and pulled him into a kiss then let go. "Now you can leave." He gave him a wink and was gone in a blink.

Sam smiled and walked off the motel room. He opened the door and saw Dean sitting on the bed with a gun in hand. He didn't look happy.

"Where were you Sam? I was looking for you like crazy! I don't know how many times I called you! I thought something happened to you!" He threw the gun on the floor and got up. He started to pace the floor. He looked up and stared at Sam right in the face with hurt eyes. "I was worried!"

Sam looked down to the floor like a puppy that has been kicked. He forgot about telling Dean what happened to him, he was into the moment. He felt a little happy when he was around Gabriel like when he forgot all about the apocalypse. He sighed and sat down not knowing how to explain everything that happened.

"I-I'm sorry Dean, trust me, I'm fine. It's just…" He paused for a moment and bit his lower lip.

_How to put it, how to say it. Sam thought. I can't just tell him I'm gay for an angel of the lord out of the blue. Would it be easier if Gabriel was here? Probably not-_

He was cut off from his thoughts by Dean's yell.

"SAM! I'm talking to you! Don't just tell me to "trust you". Tell me what you were doing and maybe I'll trust you."

He had a cold stare on his face. Maybe it wasn't the best time to tell him but Dean wouldn't let Sam off the hook. Sam scratched his head and sighed again.

"Dean, it's hard to say it. You'll get even madder than now."

He was about to turn away but Dean grabbed him by the arm and sat him down on the bed. He pulled with great force so it seemed more of a slam than a gentle push.

"What the hell Dean?! What was that for!?"

Dean knew something, he could feel it. Dean wouldn't get this angry if he didn't know something.

"You better tell me right now Sam or I'll tell you what you did!"

That's it, it was over. Dean knew about the whole relationship between Gabriel and him. He seemed pissed and maybe he should. Gabriel killed people for his own amusement and that was wrong.

"I'm sorry Dean! For whatever you think I did!"

"Bullshit Sam! You know that I know what it is! Now spit it out and tell me!"

Castiel came into the room looking at Dean to Sam. "What's wrong? Oh, Sam, congratulations on being with Gabriel you're going to need all of the luck you can get."

Dean glared at Castiel then he turned the glare to Sam.

"That's what I'm talking about! First of all Sam, you're with a guy? Not to mention, an angel! Second, of all the people or THINGS you could choose to be with! Why GABRIEL?! Sam are you that desperate for attention? I can't believe you!"

He stomped his feet on the floor and turned away in disgust. He was tired of Sam's shit, he was already having a bad enough day as it is with the whole "end of the world" crap. Now this! Of all times he has to deal with another problem.

Sam frowned and felt sorry for Dean. Was he that angry? Then he thought about it a little more. It was his opinion and Dean has no right to say who he should and shouldn't be with. He was a grown man and he should decide. Sam's puppy face turned into a face of rage. It wasn't fair and Dean was acting like John. If he said one more word he would get up and punch him in the face for something that's not in his control and none of his business to get into. This was his life and if he wanted to live some time in happiness with Gabriel, SO BE IT!

Sam stood up and glared at Dean, he didn't care if Cas was in the room he was going to defend himself of his rights.

"So what if I am with Gabriel! It's my decision and you have no right to tell me what I should and shouldn't do! I am my own person Dean! I want to be happy! My happiness is with Gabriel! Can't you be happy for me? Can't you support my decisions?"

He could tell his face was flushed red, tears were forming in his eyes but he jerked them back. He didn't want to show Dean that he is weak. But maybe that's what he needed. To see his little brother cry would be devastating right? But whether he liked it or not, tears flowed down his face. Not soft crying either. His head hurt from the stress and from wanting to be accepted by his own brother.

Dean looked at his hurt brother bawling his eyes out like a poor pathetic baby and it only made him even madder. His face also turned red in anger and stress. He was done with this and he was ready to storm out on Sam like he did with all tough situations that he didn't want to discuss. Just as he was about to storm out, Sam stopped him.

"You're not leaving Dean! Not this time like you always do! I don't want you to look at me and think of me as a fag that you feel that you can't stand to be with! PLEASE DEAN!"

"Sam I just can't accept this! Dad would act the same and you know that!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK OF WHAT HE THINKS DEAN! You're the one I spend my time with! Dad is dead and you know that!"

Dean raised his fist in the air ready to hit Sam right in the face. He's been waiting for all of the conversation to not end like this but he couldn't think of any other way to end this. Just as Dean's fist flew through the air to Sam's check, a hand stopped it.

"Dean you shouldn't really be hitting your brother!" Gabriel smiled and let go of Dean's hand.

He turned to Sam, now with a hurt face.

"Sam…I'm sorry…but I just can't accept this."

Dean left the room and both Gabriel and Sam let him go. Castiel just stared at them and left as well to follow Dean. Gabriel and Sam looked at each other and Sam hugged Gabriel in a tight embrace. Gabriel kissed Sam's forehead and smiled.

"It's okay Sam, everything will be alright, and it's just a minor setback."

"This is not a minor setback Gabriel! He's going to look at me and won't ever think the same way about me. This is bad and I know I shouldn't care what anyone thinks of me but this hurts."

Dean and Castiel did not return even though it was getting late and Sam was starting to worry. Gabriel wanted to get Sam's mind off of Dean. He grabbed Sam's shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. Sam was a little shocked and pulled away.

"Gabriel that was a little too sudden don't you think? What if they come back?"

"And what? Even if he doesn't like it he has to deal with it. I want you right now."

Sam shifted around a little and bit his lip not knowing what to do. He could feel Gabriel sliding his hand on his back suggestively. He closed his eyes trying to let go of all the pain he was feeling inside and let out a deep sigh.

"You're probably right, fine, do what you wish."

Gabriel licked his lips and hugged Sam close. "Don't worry Sam; I'll make you forget about Dean."

He entwined his fingers in Sam's fingers and held it to Sam's chest.

"Don't worry Sam."

He let go and lightly laid him on the bed. He sat on Sam's stomach and began taking off his clothes. When he was done he did the same to Sam.

"Let the sex begin~"

Gabriel slid his fingers on Sam's abdomen and Sam flinched a little.

"Gabriel, stop teasing me. You're turning me on."

Gabriel smiled but said nothing. Sam turned his head not facing the angel; Gabriel placed kisses on Sam's cheek all the way down to his hard cock. He licked the head as if he was licking a lollipop. He grabbed it and started pumping on it, slowly at first then fast. He could hear Sam's moans getting louder and louder the faster he pumped on it. The precum starting coming out and Gabriel put his cock in his mouth suckling on it. Sam moaned, grabbed a pillow and put it over his head.

"Gabriel, it's not going to fit. Don't even try to put the whole thing in your mouth, you'll choke." Sam said with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge I hear Sam?"

He didn't wait for Sam to answer; he smirked and licked his lips. He always liked sex to be fun and not just full of lust.

Gabriel shoved Sam's cock further into his mouth until he felt like he was going to choke but being an angel, he can't die.

When he couldn't take it anymore he spit it out and licked his lips with a smirk on his lips.

"Imagine if someone died with a mouthful of dick? It would be so hilarious! I think that should be my next move in killing." He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed Sam's forehead.

"How could you even say that?" He pushed Gabriel to the side a little. "That's not funny to kid around with. You're talking about someone's life right there."

"Jeez, someone can't take a joke." He snickered and kissed Sam's nipples, twisting them around.

Sam's face was flushed a deep red and he wrapped his legs around Gabriel's waist and pushing his head to his chest. Gabriel licked his chest with absolute delight. He played with Sam's nipples like he was playing with a toy. He smiled and turned Sam around sliding his fingers on Sam's spine down to his ass. His nice perky ass was so great that anyone would be jealous of it. He just wanted to leap inside of him and shove his cock way down in there with a surprise and make Sam moan so loud that hell itself could hear.

He grabbed Sam's ass with great force and moved it up and down. He pressed his face on it and he could hear Sam's moans even though his head was buried in the bed. He pressed his face against it, licking each and every part. Once he was done licking he shoved his own cock inside. He did fast trusts, in and out. Sam cumed making the bed all wet with the sticky substance.

"Oh it's so deep inside here! It's like the ocean in here! It's the deep blue sea of Sam's ass!"

Sam wanted to say something to counter him and maybe even slap him a little but he was in so much pleasure he didn't do anything and decided to ignore it.

Gabriel pulled out and turned Sam around to kiss him. He could feel the saliva on Sam's mouth and his flustered pink face was enough to do it all over again. But, he could tell Sam was at his limit. He kissed Sam sweetly as Sam wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing his body against him.

Sam felt so good around Gabriel. No, no just good. He felt amazing around Gabriel. It was a feeling that he never got around any girl before except for Jessica. He never thought he could feel this way around a guy, heck, this guy was an angel. The apocalypse could wait; this was his time to feel good. He closed his eyes tight, never wanting it to end. Just then, the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing Sam? I leave you for a couple of hours and you deliberately disobey my orders once again! You see what Gabriel is doing to you! I will not accept this! Not from you Sam!"

Sam had it with Dean and his homophobia. He loved Gabriel, he just knew it. He put his clothes back on and so did Gabriel.

"Dean, get over it. Nothing you do will change my mind. You're just going to have to learn to deal with it. If you can't then it's your problem NOT mine. You're homophobia is just getting in the way"

Castiel was just right behind them staring at the back of Dean. He didn't know why but he could tell it wasn't the homophobia that bothered him. Cas went to Gabriel and whispered something into his ear and they both left. Sam thought of it quite peculiar but he ignored it just thinking that it was a bad situation to be there and too personal to stay.

Just as soon as they left Dean blurted out something that Sam did not expect.

"HOW COULD YOU GET WITH SOMEONE THAT IS SO EVIL? THE ONE WHOM YOU CLAIMED KILLED ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN? If that story is true, then why is it just a faint memory to you? If someone did that to you, I would never be with them!"

All the sudden, it hit him. Dean wasn't angry with that fact that his brother was gay, but that he's with the man who killed his beloved brother too many times to count. It's like he forgot about the entire thing! Sam sat down on the bed and face-palmed himself. How could he be so blind? This IS Gabriel they were talking about.

"I'm truly sorry Dean, I-I forgot about that…" He hung his head down. He didn't want to see the utter disgust in Dean's face. Something so important and he forgot about it. How could he love Gabriel if he was the one who killed his brother multiple times in every way possible? Talk about _1,000 Ways to Die. _

Dean looked at his brother and felt compassion for him. Maybe he was being a little harsh, even though Gabriel did do A LOT of horrible things. Plus, how could he be angry at something he could vaguely remember? He decided to let it go no matter how hard he just wanted to throw his fists in the air and yell at Sam again. He resisted the urge and sat by Sam.

"Sammy…you can be with Gabriel. I was being a total dick taking away your only happiness. Go ahead, I won't bother you anymore."

Sam looked at Dean with utter shock. He was thinking about dumping Gabe's ass and forget that anything ever happened, but now Dean says it's okay?

He wanted to ask why but by the look on Dean's face, he didn't want to talk about it.Instead of asking him and pestering him to do so, he let it go. He got up and hugged Dean and Dean just shrugged it off in a playful manner. He smiled and Sam did as well.

At that very moment, he knew for once, everything is going to go well. Gabriel and Sam will live together as sweet boyfriends loving each other always because their love will never break. It was like that strange thing that the priests say when two people get married. "Till death do us part."

Author's note:

I decided to put this down here this time.

Thanks to all the people that stayed with this till the end! Sadly this is the end of this fanfiction! Sorry it's so late. I meant to get back to this but didn't have the time! I thought it appropriate for Dean not to approve because I like the conflict and he doesn't seem to accept it. Sorry I made the smut all playful. I really enjoyed this and I hope you guys did too.


End file.
